Tease
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: On the surface she seemed like a vixen, a woman who reveled in preying on young men, none of whom she would ever actually consider going to bed with." Written for the NFA Community Genderbender Challenge


**Disclaimer:**_ NCIS_ and all of its characters are the property of CBS.

* * *

**Note:** This was written for the NFA Community Genderbender challenge. The rating is for light mention of sexual situations.

* * *

Special Agent Antonia DiNozzo's eyes traveled down the body of her very oblivious co-worker. His eyes were currently focused on his computer screen, his cheeks nestled between his fists, his back slightly hunched. From where she sat she could see his lips moving slightly as he read whatever currently held his interest.

Suddenly he looked to the side to find something and caught her eyes. She smiled at him, raising her eyebrows. His cheeks reddened as his eyes flickered downward, not sure where to look, but knowing not to look back up at her. Even though he wasn't looking at her, she knew he was now aware of her attention.

Her hand slowly reached up to take out the hair clip that was holding her long hair up. She had just gotten blonde highlights the day before and they shone like gold against the rest of her light brown hair. She unbuttoned the top of the black top she wore, her generous bosom peeking out between the dark fabric. She swivelled her chair so that she was facing him and gently crossed her right leg over her left. "McGee," she purred. "Could you bring your expertise over to my desk?" When the computer geek looked up at her, she elaborated. "I'm having a little computer trouble."

"I…uh…sure," he stammered. She stood for him as he made his way over, sliding into her vacant seat and grabbing the computer mouse. "What, uh, exactly is the problem?"

From behind his seat, she leaned over so that her face was beside his and placed her hand on top of his on the mouse. "When I try to open this file," she explained, pushing their hands and the mouse up and pressing down on his index finger to click on one of the folders, "it says that the file is unavailable." Her mouth was right next to his ear, an ear which, to her delight, had taken on a pinkish hue.

Tim emitted a soft noise that sounded like a cross between a squeal and a groan. It wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone, unless, of course, that person was right beside him as Antonia was. He regained his composure, clearing his throat. "Let me, uh, tinker with it and see what I can do," he responded, not looking her in the eye.

Antonia straightened up and passed behind him, letting her hand run along the back of his shoulders. "By all means, McGeek, tinker away." She walked to his desk and sat in his seat, her eyes still on him.

Someone watching the scene as it unfolded may have thought that the poor computer geek was the victim in a game of cat-and-mouse teasing, and for the most part they would have been right. When Antonia had first met Timothy McGee, she had been delighted by the wide-eyed stuttering young agent who would blush at the sight of a woman's bare thighs. Her male co-workers weren't the type she could play games with, the type she could tease. Timothy McGee was like a gift from heaven.

She had started off easy with him: teasing nicknames, conspicuously sneaking looks, and an occasional soft lick of the lips. After he had become a regular member of the team she upped the ante with "accidental" brushes of her hand against his body. It wasn't Tim himself but the thrill of the chase that turned her on. She figured Tim would never work up the guts to actually act on his sexual urges so she wouldn't have to worry about hurting his feelings by rebutting his advances.

One might not think it, but Antonia did care about people's feelings. On the surface she seemed like a vixen, a woman who reveled in preying on young men, none of whom she would ever actually consider going to bed with. But at her core Antonia was a caring woman, especially when it came to her friends. And Timothy McGee was a friend. Hurting him was _not_ part of the game. In fact, Antonia could recall one time in particular that she had straddled the fence, trying to decide how far was too far when it came to her game.

_"I hope everything is to your liking, sir," the porter said, accepting the generous tip as he left the couple in the hotel suite._

_"We have quite a view," Antonia noted as she stood at the window. Tim checked through the peep hole to make sure the porter wasn't eavesdropping. The kid hadn't looked like someone who would be involved with assassins. Then again, he had seen the corpses of the married couple and neither of them looked like they would be involved with assassins either._

_Antonia slid her arms over his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his back, her face nestling his neck. "Shall we christen the sheets?"_

_Tim, who had grown more confident in the year since he joined the team, assumed his role with as much professionalism as he could. He slipped the straps of her top off her shoulders, running his hands over the bare skin and gently sat her down on top of the king sized bed. Antonia saw a flash of hesitancy in his eyes and quickly took the lead, grabbing hold of his tie and gently pulling him down on to her. "Relax," she whispered._

_Antonia felt a twinge of pity for Tim, knowing that he was already nervous enough, this being his first real undercover operation. And what an op to lose his undercover virginity with! As if the pressures of not blowing his cover weren't enough, he now had to go through the motions of a sexual performance for any anonymous observers who might be watching. There was no way the two could pose as a married couple without getting intimate. Well, as intimate as one could get without penetration. But Tim had to remember he wasn't Timothy McGee as he sat there undressing her, nor was she Antonia DiNozzo. They were Jean-Paul and Sophie Ranier._

_It took a few minutes of her prodding, but Tim eventually got into the groove of things and felt confident enough to take the lead. Antonia, not so ready to relinquish her "master" status to Tim, tried to on- up him with every step, leading to a quasi-power struggle, one in which she ultimately came out on top._

_It was while she was lying on top of him, their bare and sweaty bodies pressed together the sheets clinging to them, that Antonia realized how easy it would be to simply go for it. Tim, she was sure, would be more than willing and she was always happy for a little sexual release._

_  
But then she looked down at him, his eyes looking into hers as he whispered, asking if she thought they should continue in case they were currently being observed. There was no doubt that Tim was sexually attracted to her, and, as vain as it was, she was not surprised that he was. But she knew Tim. She knew his ways, knew his ideas of relationships. Tim wasn't like her. While she could have a one-night stand without giving it another thought, Tim wanted commitment with his sex. That was something Antonia had no intention of offering him._

_"I think we can finish up soon, McGee," she said softly. "Besides, Ziva should be coming by soon to sweep for bugs."_

_It was that moment that Antonia realized that she did care about Tim's feelings. She teased him and taunted him, yes, but that was purely sexual. She was not going to abuse the power she had over him when she knew damn well how it would affect him emotionally._

"Um, Antonia?" Tim was standing over her desk. Well, it was _his_ desk, but she was currently occupying it. "I fixed the file."

"Thanks, Probie," she said. Feeling generous, she gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. "You really are a lifesaver sometimes," she told him earnestly. Even Probies deserved rewards now and than.

He beamed. She smiled, deciding to drop the coy act, at least for the day.

The game could pick up tomorrow.


End file.
